Por un Volvo
by Fucking Smile
Summary: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary**: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC

* * *

**1.**

**L**a lluvia caía a chuzos sobre la capucha. Con botas crujientes y mi mochila firme en mi hombro, salí del instituto rumbo a mi casa.

— ¡Bella! ¡¿No vas a quedarte?! —gritó Rosalie a mis espaldas.

— No — respondí sin volverme, aunque tenía ganas de responderle "tírate a un pozo" o algo parecido. Me mordí la lengua para evitar comentarios desagradables

— ¡Saludos a Emmy!

— Saludos a tus calzones.

Me adentré en una calle que no conocía, sólo por curiosidad. Quizás llegara a mi casa más rápido…

De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina, y muy apegado a la orilla, tirando agua de los pozos. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Arg! —gruñí — ¡Maldito estúpido!

El coche se detuvo unos metros más allá y comenzó a retroceder. Yo me quedé ahí, goteando. La ventanilla automática del conductor bajó y me permitió verle la cara a aquel tarado.

— Oh, lo siento tanto. ¿Te mojé mucho?

Rodé los ojos de mala gana.

— No, hace tiempo que no me daba una ducha. Y me leíste el pensamiento; justo ahora me apetecía una. —mascullé con sarcasmo.

Él suspiró.

— Lo siento de veras. Iba algo cabreado. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a tu casa?

_Al menos es un poco caballero._

— ¿No te molesta que moje tu asiento de cuero? —bromeé

Entrecerró los ojos

— Súbete, por favor.

Me di la vuelta por delante del coche y abrí la puerta de copiloto. Entré de un salto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad al segundo siguiente.

— No deberías confiar en gente que no conoces —musitó con voz fría.

Apreté los dientes.

— Confío en quien se me dé la gana —le respondí.

— ¿Me dejarías llevarte primero a mi casa para que te seques un poco?

— No te preocupes, no voy a morir.

— Pero vas a enfermar. —me advirtió.

Suspiré.

— Bien, llévame donde se te dé la gana.

Rió musicalmente.

Pude ver sus rasgos con la escasa luz del salpicadero, pero aún así seguía viéndose hermoso. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, y era de un extraño color broncíneo. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda. Brillaban, pero no por sí solos. Brillaban sólo por la luz del salpicadero, por que se veían tristes. Aterrorizados.

Su mandíbula recta estaba apretada, y su nariz era simétrica. Perfecta.

— Te prestaré ropa de mi hermana— su aterciopelada voz me hizo pegar un brinco, aún sólo siendo un susurro.

— No, no es necesario. Las ropas se secarán, y yo me iré a mi casa.

Se carcajeó.

— Claro que no —me contradijo con voz autoritaria— Te mojé; fue mi culpa, por lo tanto irás a mi casa, te secarás, te entregaré ropa, te cambiarás y te iré a dejar a tu casa.

— Mira chico ojiverde, no tengo idea no como te llamas y ya estás…

— ¡Que torpe! —gorjeó, cortándome—, mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú, como te llamas?

— Bella Swan. Como decía, si Charlie se entera de que…

— ¿Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía?

Suspiré.

— Sí, soy la hija del…

— Pero… ¿No era que tú vivías en Phoenix?

— ¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una vez?!

— Vale, vale. —sonrió, algo intimidado— Prosiga, señorita Swan.

— Sí, soy Bella Swan, hija del jefe de policía que si se llega a enterar de que fui a la casa de un desconocido va a pegarle un tiro a su hija y al señor Edward Cullen…espera. ¿Dijiste Cullen?

Sonrió.

— Edward Cullen. Hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

— Así que ambos somos algo nombrados por aquí, ¿verdad? —bromeé.

Edward detuvo el coche frente a una casa de tres pisos y se bajó. Al segundo siguiente estaba tendiéndome la mano para salir del coche.

Lo observé dudosa.

— Vamos, ¡No voy a morderte! —bromeó.

Suspiré y la tomé. Él me saco casi a volandas del coche

— ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

— ¡Estoy mojándome! Y tú vas a enfermar —me recordó.

— _Y tú vas a enfermar_ —le imité con burla— Tus calzones. ¡Bájame!

Rió entre dientes y me depositó con cuidado en el piso. Abrió la puerta y me hizo señas para que pasara primero.

* * *

_Hellou chicas! Hace… bastante qe no sabia nada de ustedes xD Bueno, en fin. Les traigo este fic… tiene unos… Cinco capítulos, espero qe les guste. Los caps. Son cortitos, pero los subiré seguido, I promise ;) Ahora no tengo nada qe hacer, asi qe subiré. Ademas, ahora mi pc esta bueno, por qe no reconocía el internet ¬¬ En fin. _

_¿Reviews? _

_;Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary**: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC

* * *

**2.**

Entramos a su habitación. Él me observó con nerviosismo; yo en cambio, le sonreí. Caminó hasta un sillón situado al lado del gran ventanal y se sentó en él.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirí.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— Depende de lo que quieras saber —de repente había vuelto a ser el chico frío e insensible que me indicó que no confiara en _desconocidos_.

Suspiré.

— No quiero ser entrometida… Tampoco estás obligado a contármelo si no quieres, yo no voy a…

— Dilo ya —suspiró él.

— Vale, vale —tomé aire para comenzar— Cuando subí a tu coche…te veías tan….triste. Me gustaría saber que es lo que te ocurre, para saber si puedo ayudarte… No lo hagas si no quieres, de verdad…

Su suspiro me interrumpió

— Está bien. Voy a decirte por que…aunque suene extraño, confío en ti más de lo que debiera. —miró el suelo con tristeza— Recordaba una…conversación que tuve con mis "padres" hace una semana.

Esperé a que siguiera, pero calló.

— ¿La semana pasada? —pregunté. No entendía nada.

Levantó la vista y sostuve su mirada.

— Hace una semana me enteré que no soy Cullen —comenzó— Soy Masen. Soy adoptado.

No se por qué, pero me afectó tanto como si me pasara a mí.

Y fue insoportable el dolor

Me acerqué a chico de facciones perfectas y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

— Aunque sea sólo una conocida para tÍ, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Estoy aquí, y puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Su mirada se volvió vidriosa. Aquello me dolió aún más.

— No te pongas así, por favor—me arrodillé frente a él— Estoy aquí, voy a estar aquí hasta que tú me digas que me marche.

Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste. Carente de felicidad.

— Gracias, Bella —susurró y colocó su mano sobre la que yo tenía en su mejilla, apretándola a su rostro.

— Cuando quieras, Edward. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud. Lento, muy lento, y depositó un cálido beso en la comisura de mis labios. Dos minutos después se separó y se puso de pie.

— Bien, iré a buscar ropa para ti. Dame un minuto, vuelvo enseguida.

— ¿No puedo acompañarte? —salté cuando abrió la puerta. Sentí cómo la sangre subía a mis mejillas. No quería que pensara que no podía vivir sin _él_.

_Va a enfadarse…_

Rió ligeramente.

— Si tú quieres —fue todo lo que dijo y salió de la habitación. Lo seguí con pasos torpes, y cuando me puse a su lado me preguntó: — ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte ahí?

Me aclaré la garganta.

— Pues…Es que tengo miedo de que alguien llegue y me vea…luego me echarían, se enfadaría contigo, y yo…

— No hay nadie en casa —me interrumpió con una risita—, Carlisle trabaja, mis hermanos están en el instituto, y mi "madre" —hizo las comillas con los dedos— fue de compras. Estoy solo.

— ¿Y…? ¿Y no fuiste al instituto? —tartamudeé, deteniéndome.

Se detuvo a mi lado.

— Hacer novillos es bueno, y si te vas a tu casa, aún mejor —me explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Me reí y él me miró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Que es tan chistoso?

Volví a reírme. Edward esperó.

— Yo nunca podría hacer novillos sin que me descubrieran —dije al fin—, Charlie es algo "cuadrado" en ese aspecto.

— Depende siempre de con quien hagas novillos. —Opinó él— Conmigo jamás te descubrirían.

Me sonrojé.

— ¿En que instituto vas? —pregunté para cambiar de tema.

— Eh…En el de Forks —sonrió— Está en medio de la carretera, justo en frente de…

— Sé donde queda; voy al mismo.

Alzó una ceja perfecta.

— ¿De verdad? Nunca te he visto por ahí.

— Llegué…hace un par de semanas. Mi prima Rose y su hermano Jasper estudian ahí. Me estoy quedando en su casa, por que Charlie ha tenido mucho trabajo y…

No pude continuar. Edward explotó en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó y explotó en nuevas carcajadas.

— ¿Que cosa? —pregunté, algo intimidada

Respiró varias veces antes de poder explicarme con normalidad.

— Jasper es mi mejor amigo, y Rose es la novia de mi "hermano". Pero… ¿Tu no eres Hale, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Son mis primos de segundo grado, o algo parecido. —expliqué.

— ¿Y tu madre?

Me congelé. Nunca nadie preguntaba por ella, tal vez por que lo sabían… o por que simplemente, no les interesaba.

— M-mi madre…Mi madre… —inhalé aire, e intenté restarle importancia— En realidad…n-no lo sé. Era muy feliz con su nuevo esposo, Phil. Pero él murió en un accidente de tránsito, y ella, al parecer, se s-suicidó. Yo la adoraba…al igual que papá. Éramos muy unidos a pesar de que ellos estuviesen separados.

Tragó saliva y movió sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— Lo siento mucho. Soy un entrometido, no quise…

— Shh —lo acallé—, no te preocupes

— No hablo más del tema

— No importa

— ¡¿No importa?! ¡Sé que te dolió!

— N-no me dolió —mentí, pero mi voz se quebró.

— Sabes que te duele —me contradijo.

Ese agujero, que pensé que ya estaba curado, se agrandó de una manera impresionante. Y dolió, mucho.

Me abracé a mi misma, intentando ocultar el dolor que me carcomía por dentro, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza. Sentía que iba a quebrarme…

Y de repente, sentí unos brazos cálidos, amoldándose a mí alrededor.

— Perdón… Es que cuando me pongo nervioso…

— Ya basta —sollocé— Da igual.

— No da igual…

— Edward.

Frunció el entrecejo, y me apretó más contra su pecho.

— Vamos por la ropa —sonrió y bajamos las escaleras.

* * *

_Me gusta este capítulo, como qe me da risa un poco Edward tan nervioso & se supieron dos verdades importantísimas ! :D En el prox. cap, saldrá una chica.. parecida a un duendecillo... ¿Quien será? Va a salir poqito, lo reconozco. Pero... El prox. capitulo me gusta mucho mas qe este (: Ya verán por qué. _

_Ojala les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos luego (: Haré todo esto cortito, pero... no se si subiré mañana. _

_Oh, olvido algo! Debo agradecerles por tantas alertas! & sus reviews, aunqe sean poqitos, me hacen muy feliz :D Comenzaré a devolverlos. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Besos & Bites_

_;Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary**: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC

* * *

— Sólo tengo…esta blusa azul. Y los vaqueros que te mostré. Lo demás es ropa…algo estrafalaria. Alice es así

— ¿Alice? —murmuré, levantando la vista de aquella blusa tan hermosa para ver algo mucho mejor: Sus ojos.

— Mi herm…—suspiró—, hermanastra se llama Alice.

— Deja de hacer eso —le regañé—, no está bien.

— ¿Que cosa? —preguntó confuso.

— Es tu familia al fin y al cabo. No está bien que estés diciendo que son tus "hermanos" —hice las comillas —, al menos ellos te aman.

_Igual que yo_

_¡¿Que?!_

—… cho antes.

¿Me estaba hablando?

— ¿Perdona?

Carraspeó

— Que podrían haberme dicho antes.

— Te lo dijeron —le recordé.

—Podría haber sido antes…—murmuró con la voz rota.

Acaricié su mejilla.

— Pero te lo dijeron, Eddie. Hubiese sido peor que no comentaran el tema, ¿No?

Asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

— Voy a dejarte sola para que te cambies —susurró, besando mi frente. — Luego subes a mi habitación.

Salió con pasos elegantes y me dejó sola. Con un suspiro, me quité la blusa empapada que traía y la cambié por aquella blusa azul. Me quedaba bien al menos.

Me quité las botas y los pantalones, los cambié por los vaqueros y volví a calzarme las botas. Tomé las prendas y las colgué en mi antebrazo, saliendo de la habitación

— ¡AAAAAAAAH!

— ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Se me cayeron las prendas y puse en mano en mi corazón

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —gritó aquella chica

Era pequeña y menudita. Su cabello era corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando a un punto distinto. Pálida como papel, ojos color avellana y cabello negro

—Yo…

— ¡¿Y que haces con mi ropa?!

—Lo siento, es que…

— ¡Eres una ladrona!

Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Oh, Alice. ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡¿Quién diablos es ella y que hace con mi ropa?! —chilló

Me dolió el pecho. _Ladrona_

—Es… una amiga. Pasé con el coche y la mojé, así que la traje para que cambiara sus ropas antes de que enfermara.

—Oh… Okey, eso está mejor.

—Yo le dije que usara tus ropas, por si te molesta. Como tú nunca las usas

— No, no. No tengo problema con ello—Alice me sonrió de manera cariñosa— Lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Eh…

— Bella, se llama Bella.

— Oh, mucho gusto Bella-Belly-Bells—bromeó, tendiéndome su diestra—, siento haber pensado que eras una ladrona. Perdóname.

_Ladrona_

— N-no importa—tartamudeé—, es normal que me vean como estorbo

Edward frunció el ceño, y la mirada de Alice no tardó en nublarse de culpabilidad

— Me voy. Mañana vendré a dejarte la ropa, gracias. Adiós.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, hasta que un brazo me detuvo.

— ¡Puedes quedártelas!—gritó Alice desde arriba

— Quédate a cenar con nosotros, ¿Quieres? Jasper y Rose entenderán

— No, gracias. Debo irme—volteé, pero Edward no me soltó. Cuando me di la vuelta para encararlo, estaba más cerca.

— Por favor—pidió con voz seductora y suave.

Tragué saliva

— Es que no tengo hambre—me excusé—, en serio.

— Por favor—se acercó aún más— Quédate conmigo.

Miré sus ojos. ¡Gravísimo error! Había tanta dulzura en ellos, que me limité a asentir. De repente, me sentí mareada. Edward rió con suavidad.

— Respira, Bella—me recordó con amabilidad

* * *

Bajamos hasta la cocina con lentitud.

— _Esme_ volverá luego—susurró Edward. Su voz se quebró.

Me puse en frente suyo y acaricié su mejilla

— Te duele mucho, ¿Verdad? —murmuré

Asintió sin mirarme

— ¿Qué es lo que más te duele?

— Que mis padres estén muertos—suspiró—, no podré conocerlos jamás.

Su mirada volvió a ser vidriosa.

— No te pongas así, por favor—le rogué—. Odio verte tan triste. Sé feliz, tienes a gente que te ama. Por favor, sé feliz.

Sonrió

— Contigo puedo ser feliz—susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercándose a mí—, sólo contigo

Mi respiración se entrecortó al ver lo cerca que tenía aquel rostro tan hermoso. Sentí su respiración del mismo modo. Hasta que la sentí en mis labios.

* * *

_Uuuuuh! xDD Entendieron por qué me encanta este capítulo? :D Aparte de por que sale Alice, es por que Edward es MUCHO mas tierno... Y pues, ya saben :D Aunque igual me daba penita escribir que Edward tenia la mirada vidriosa y cosas :/ Pero al menos, tiene a alguien que le consuele. Y el puede consolarla a ella, ¿No es genial?_

_Dios! Cuantas Alertas! Me puse contentísima :D Y sus reviews me hacen tan tan tan tan tan feliz! :D Enserio! Son tan hermosos (: _

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, enserio que me encantaron :D _

_¿Quieren que Edward bese a Bella? Se lo pediré si me dan reviews *batiendolaspestañasadorablemente* xDDD Nooo, eso se llama CHANTAJE, chicas. Y yo no lo uso... exceptuando ahora xD No, mentira xD_

_Besos & Bites!_

_;Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary**: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC

* * *

**4.**

**M**e besó con dulzura, suave. Sus manos se movían avariciosas por mi rostro. Luego rió, haciendo temblar sus labios bajo los míos. Y entendí que mis brazos descansaban flácidos a mis costados. Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, apretándolo más a mi rostro. Oh… besaba tan bien…

Se separó de mí para respirar. Jadeé en busca de aire, y cuando lo encontré, aspiré lo más que pude para seguir besando a aquel chico ojiverde.

— Bella, mi Bella—musitó entre mis labios—, no sabes cuanto te he anhelado, amor.

Suspiré feliz, alejándome y apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho.

—Sé feliz, mi Edward. Sé feliz conmigo, yo nunca voy a dejarte.

Alzó mi cabeza para volver a besarme

— Gracias, Bells—suspiró él

— ¡Edward, tengo que contarte…! ¡Vuelvo más tarde!—un chico grande subió las escaleras como una bala. ¿Ése era…?

Edward rió musicalmente

— Él es Emmett, mi…—frunció el ceño

— Tu hermano, Edward. Él es tu hermano, y el novio de Rose.

Sonrió.

— Pusiste atención, ¿Eh?

Reí.

Una mujer entró en la cocina con al menos cinco bolsas en cada mano. Me separé de Edward, ruborizándome por completo. Me acerqué a la mujer y tendí mis manos

— La ayudo—me ofrecí con timidez

— Oh, no te preocupes—dijo ella con dulzura—, no pesan tanto

— Por favor—sonreí. Ella rió, y me tendió un par de bolsas.

—Muchas gracias, muchacha.

Edward nos quitó las bolsas a ambas y las dejó en el mueble de la cocina.

— Bella, ella es mi…—le sonreí para infundirle valor—mi madre, Esme. Mamá, ella es Bella. _Mi_ Bella.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

La madre de Edward nos miró a ambos, sonriendo.

— ¡Oh, mi Eddie! —chilló. Edward rió y se puso a mi lado, tomando mi mano con firmeza— ¿De donde se conocen?

Bajé la vista y me reí

— Su coche me mojó… y me trajo. —admití y volví a reír. Esme se unió a mis risas

— ¿Te cambiaste y secaste? No vaya a ser que enfermes…

— Ya se cambió; esas ropas son de Alice—le aseguró Edward— ¿Cuándo llegará Carlisle?

Esme frunció el entrecejo.

— No lo sé. Cuando lo llamé estaba en urgencias. Parece que hubo un choque cerca de tu instituto

_Choque…_

Me tragué las lágrimas; no iba a llorar ahora.

— ¡Mamá, tengo hambre! —gritó Emmett, entrando a la cocina— Hola Edward, hola chica que se parece a la prima de mi novia…—de repente, detuvo su caminar hacia el frigorífico y se volteó a examinarme— ¿Bella?

— Hola, Em —sonreí con timidez—, tienes una linda casa…

Edward y su madre rieron.

— ¡Bella! Rose me golpeó por haberte molestado hoy. ¿Tú no te enfadaste, cierto?

— Nop, no me enfadé. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus burlas, Emmett.

— ¿La molestas? —gruñó Edward. Apreté su mano con gesto cariñoso.

— Calma, yo no me enfado

— ¡Pero te molesta! Mira, Emmett, si yo me entero que volviste a molestara, voy a colgarte al árbol. Y no querrás saber desde que parte de tu _humanidad_ te voy a colgar.

— Ya basta, Edward. No me molesta que Em se burle de lo torpe que soy. ¡Incluso me hace reír! No discutan por bobadas

Edward suspiró

— Vale. Pero aún así; ya estás advertido, Emmett Cullen. Una más, y todas las personas pensarán que eres travesti. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, mi general. —bromeó él

Esme rió y luego volteó al mueble donde Edward había dejado las bolsas

— Haré la cena, ¿Te quedarás, Bella? —me preguntó con voz maternal

_Me recordaba tanto a Reneé…_

Y ahora no pude tragarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Bella? —Inquirió Edward— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Esme volteó a mirarme. Y no aguanté más.

* * *

_Chananaaaaaaaan! ¿Les gustoo? Es cortito xD Pero tiene muchas cosas, ¿No? Y Edward muy hermoso defendiendola *___* Hay que amarlo :D_

_Estoy triste.. sus RR bajaron MUCHÍSIMO!¿Que paso? u.u se qe escribo feito, pero aunqe sea para qe me pongan feliz (: _

_Ahora subirán, verdad? *batiendolaspestañasadorablemente* por Edward ? Siii ? & para qe en el prox. chap. diga qe es lo qe paso con Bells?_

_Nos leemos ! Volveré .. mañana quizas :D_

_Besos & Bites!_

_;Adios!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary**: De la nada, un Volvo apareció doblando la esquina. No alcancé ni a pestañear y el coche ya me había empapado. — ¡Arg! ¡Maldito estúpido! —Oh, lo siento. ¿Me permitirías llevarte a mi casa para que te secaras? —Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de OoC

* * *

**5.**

**R**ompí a llorar tan fuerte, que el pecho me dolía con los sollozos.

— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Esme con la voz rota

Edward me comprendió de inmediato

— No, Bella. No dejes de llorar si eso es lo que quieres—susurró en mi oído, al tiempo que me abrazaba. —. Yo estoy aquí, recuerda que no te dejaré.

— Bella, ¿Estás bien? —Esme se puso a mi lado, colocando su cálida mano en mis cabellos—Edward, llévala al salón para que pueda sentarse

Él asintió y me llevó, sin soltarme, al salón. Se sentó a mi lado en un sillón de tres cuerpos blanco. Mientras Edward me acariciaba la espalda, Esme me acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Necesitas algo, cariño? —musitó— Lo que quieras. ¿Un vaso de agua?

— Por favor, señora Cullen

— Esme, dime Esme—sonrió con calidez, y salió disparada a la cocina

Emmett entró al salón y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? Si dije algo inapropiado, puedes golpearme. Lo siento, no…

— No es tu culpa, Em. —le aseguré—, estoy bien

Él asintió y salió. Escuché sus pasos subir por las escaleras.

— ¿Estás mejor? —susurró Edward a mi lado. Asentí y sonreí, aunque no parecía satisfecho— ¿Recordaste…_eso_?

Bajé la vista. Me dolía el pecho, me ahogaba.

— Sí—respondí con voz rota.

Suspiró.

— Tranquila. Yo estoy aquí, y estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites.

— Lo se—apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho

— Esme te quiere, como a una hija—dijo él—. Me haces bien, y ella lo encuentra maravilloso.

— Quizás cuanto dure esto…

— Por siempre—se apresuró a contestar, interrumpiéndome— Toda la vida. Mas que eso; toda la eternidad.

— No creo que algo tan hermoso me ocurra a mí. Soy una torpe.

Él rió.

— En ese caso, eres _mi_ torpe—besó mi frente y volvió a reír.

Esme entró con un vaso de agua y unos caramelos al salón.

— ¿Estás mejor, cariño? —su voz hacía añicos mi corazón. Era como una madre. La madre que me faltaba, y que tanto necesitaba.

— Sí, gracias—respondí. Ella me tendió el vaso de agua y un par de caramelos. En su rostro con forma de corazón, estaba tallada la preocupación y la angustia.

— ¿De verdad estás bien?

— Sí, señora…—me interrumpí a mí misma para rectificar: —Esme.

Sonrió, y yo, obviamente, le devolví la sonrisa.

— Come algunos dulces, te harán bien—volvió a sonreír y luego agrego: —te alegraran el día.

Me reí. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y me acarició la espalda.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasó?

— Mamá, no es buen momento…—intervino Edward

— Está bien, Edward. Quiero contarle.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás segura? —insistió

Asentí

— Lo que ocurre…—inhalé aire— Mi madre se suicidó… y cuando me hablaste en la cocina, te sentí tan maternal…Recordé cuanto la necesitaba, y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Pensé que ya había curado esa herida, que estaba sana, pero me equivoqué. Volvió a abrirse, y al estar contigo, duele mucho…

Se tapó la boca con su mano

— Oh por Dios…—murmuró—. Debe ser terrible. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo si me necesitas, _hija_.

Y ésa herida comenzaría a sanar con su cariño. Por que no sólo tenía a Edward, si no que tenía a su madre, que sería como Reneé. Como mi madre

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_Fiiin :D Antes que nada, agradecerles por los RR. Quede Megacontenta :D Fue.. raro xD Al menos, suelo recibir pocos RR, y con 30 quede contenta. Gracias! :D_

_Segundo, disculparme por que en el cap. anterior no avise que este seria el ultimo xD Se me fue skajd :D Espero que no se enojen por eso *.*_

_Y... Ahi esta. Me pondre las pilas ahora en las vacas y subire otro que tengo ya terminado. Solo me falta transcribirlo al pc y listo :D_

_Y.. xD Eso. Gracias por los Reviews, las alertas y todos los favoritos que recibi :D Son lo mejor, enserio. _

_Solo por eso les mandare un Edward.. xD No mentira, nisiquera yo tengo uno u.u_

_Besos & Bites! Gracias xD_

_;Adios !  
_


End file.
